Blood, Fire, Torture
by Skywalker-Walking the skies
Summary: Anakin and Ahsoka are sent to Tatooine. Much to Anakin's regret he accepted the mission. They are sent to the forbidden zone of the planet where no Sith dares to set foot in. Danger lurks everywhere as they step into the unknown. What happens to them is a mystery unless you read on now! Their fate lies in your hands. For each review I add another chapter. No review no more chapters
1. Chapter 1

Anakin and Ahsoka are sent to Tatooine. Much to Anakin's regret he accepted the mission. They are sent to the forbidden zone of the planet where no Sith dares to set foot in. Danger lurks everywhere as they step into the unknown. What happens to them is a mystery unless you read on now! Their fate lies in your hands. For each review I add another chapter. No review no more chapters

POV: Anakin Skywalker

I've been stuck inside the Twilight with Snips after accepting a mission not only to Tatooine but to the Forbidden Zone as well which I regret now. My past there still haunts me. Not only do I remeber all the stories about the forbidden zone but I feel sorry for that Toydarian son of a bitch not getting a piece of me before I left until it was too late. That one day I will never forgive myself. Slavery is not a choice but blood fire and torture. My mother Shmi Skywalker always told me stories to help me sleep during the tough times. Half of them were true and frightening but I liked that kind of stuff. Legend has it that in the Forbidden zone is a cave that there's is no escape from unless you escape your fears. The most powerful of the Sith don't dare go near the Forbidden Zone of Tatooine yet here I find myself with my first padawan going to the most dangerous place in the whole Galactic Empire.

POV:Ahsoka Tano

Master Skywalker is acting really WIERD. Almost as if he was nervous about the mission.

"Master are you okay you seem a little on edge?"

"honestly Ahsoka I'm not but I think it's about time I tell you. When I was a boy I lived on Tatooine with my mother. We… were… slaves. Until I was nine Obi wan and Master Qui Gon bought me out of slavery because I possessed the Force and Master Qui Gon believed that I was the chosen one. I left my mother behind to save the galaxy. When I was sixteen I went back to free my mother only to be told that she was sold to a moisture farmer. I went to the co-ordinaries I was given only to see a war zone that Tusken Raider's had killed the farmer and my mother. I was too late to save her and now she's… dead. That same day I slaughter so many. I took too many. I held her in my arms til her very last breaths until she slipped away into oblivion. I came back to Coruscont with blood red eyes and clothes. I ne'er went back there until now…"

"I… I…" I trailed off by this time he was in tears. The One General that showed no fear. The One General that was the biggest hero of all time. The Hero with No Fear. The Chosen One. Break down in front of my eyes.

In the cock-pit a signal went off. Signaling to us that we were here. The Forbidden Zone, Tatooine.


	2. Chapter 2

POV: Ahsoka Tano

I stared out the viewing screen, only to see a vast stretch of land; trailing for kilometers. I don't even know why we're here. All I know is that The Forbidden Zone is a place no Sith dates to set foot in. Yet my master and I are here on the very surface of the Zone.

"Master?" I questioned "Why we're we even sent here? Obi wan isnt even with us and he comes on all of our missions practically. All there is is a bunch of caves, mountains and a lot of rough terrain."

I looked towards him. He was dumbstruck, staring out the viewing screen. "Snips…" he began "We were sent here because we intercepted an unknown communication four months back originating from the coordinates around here. The communication was asking for help, but no one dares to set foot here especially locals. The Jedi Code states that you can't ignore a plea for help so they sent Obi wan to investigate. We haven't heard from him since so they sent us to complete the original objective and find Obi wan"

Obi wan went missing? Anakin kept that well hidden. "Master if Obi wan a Jedi Master went missing then what chances do we have?"

POV: Anakin Skywalker

I was just about to reply to her question when… "Actually Master don't answer that" she said cutting me off

I shrugged and headed for the hangar. I really didn't want to be here but I can't turn back now. My hand forced itself to jam my palm onto the mechanism that would lower the landing ramp. Oh boy I thought. This was going to be one tough mission both physically and emotionally. There was nothing really known about the Forbidden Zone apart from legends only few had stepped foot on the vast desert plains of rocks, mountains, caves and sand; all of which were as black as night. Pretty depressing if you ask me. The only other object that were visible on the sand were several pools of molten tar.

"Eeww!" screeched Ahsoka "Do we have to do this? It's a death trap"

"I'm afraid that we do. It may take days, weeks or months to find complete both objectives. Oh… did I mention I had a particular star cruiser follow us with, a particular couple of battalions with, a particular Admiral and Commanders and, all without permission to follow me with no authority from the council or the chancellor…"

"YOU DID WHAT!"

I wasn't taking any chances with this mission it was just way too risky, yet the council just doesnt see it nor have experienced it.

I pulled out my com link and said "Admiral Yularen send the platoons down now with everything necessary and land the cruiser somewhere. I'm taking to chances with this mission"

"Of course General"

Eventually all platoons were on the ground and ready to move out. Captain Rex and Commander Cody walked over towards Ahsoka and I for further instructions.

"General ready and waiting for orders sir" Rex said as they both stood at attention

"At ease. Cody, Rex I want your top three platoons with me when we move out the rest will stay here as back up otherwise they may have to answer to me once the objectives are complete. Is that clear?"

"Sir yes sir!" Rex and Cody replied in unison.

POV: Captain Rex

I walked back to my brothers to tell them what was going to happen.

"Right! Listen up!" I yelled to get their attention "I want Echo, Hardcase, Fives front and centre now"

Everyone went back to doing what they were doing whilst the three platoon leaders high tailed their asses up front.

"Fives, Hardcase, Echo reporting for duty Sir!" my three platoon leaders said in unison

"Right I want your three platoons up front and ready to move out as soon as possible"

Fives, Echo and Hardcase nodded simultaneously and went to go and organize their troops.

POV: Ahsoka Tano

Ever since Anakin had set foot on the planet he just wasn't himself. He was more nervous than before as he began to shake and cough violently.

"Master Skywalker are you okay?" I asked for the second time today

"Ahsoka!" he jumped not realizing that I was there "Sorry"

"it's okay are you alright"

He patted the space beside him on a rocky outcrop surveying the land "Ahsoka do you mind if I tell you something that may hurt you both physically and emotionally. It will go against what we believe but I can't stand it anymore. I know your only fifteen and I'm twenty-one but I need to tell you what I feel for you Do you mind if I tell you?"

He looked upset and hurt as he looked towards me waiting for an answer. I could speak. I was speechless. All I did was nod. Year began to form in his beautiful, delicate, blue orbs as he nodded about to tell me what he felt.

"Ahsoka… the thing is… I love you"


	3. Chapter 3

POV: Anakin Skywalker

"Ahsoka… the thing is.… I love you"

My feelings for Ahsoka were overwhelming as I let my words sink in.

She was silent for what seemed like forever as I transferred my eyes from hers back to the barren landscape. By this time I was too ashamed to even look at her beautiful form.

"M-m-Master?" she stuttered

I heard her shift closer towards me. Something soft and gentle touch my lips as I closed my eyes. Ever so slowly the soft and gentle touch removed itself from my lips as I opened my eyes. I saw Ahsoka, her eyes growing wider once she realized what she had just done. She diverted her body away in shame.

"Ahsoka look at me?" her gaze still didn't meet mine. I tilted her head to face mine "Ahsoka please don't be ashamed. I can't beat to loose you not now or ever"

Tears started to form in her eyes as she said "You really me that, don't you?"

"Of course Soka. My life has revolved around you from day one when I met you on Christophisis. I know I acted like an ass at first but that was because I had never felt that way before. But now it's grown on me and so have you. I love you Ahsoka Tano"

"I love you too Skyguy"

Ever so slowly I lent in hoping to catch her lips against mine once again. Her delicate supple lips touch mine as her slick wet tongue rubbed against my lips, demanding entry. Our tongues danced as the sun set on the horizon.

Whistles and laughter interrupted our moment as I saw Rex, Cody, Waxer, Boil, Kix, Fives, Echo and Hardcase approach our position.

"Oh great" I whispered to Ahsoka as I pulled away from her.

"Ditto" she whispered back.

"Getting in with the commander I see General?" Hardcase said

"Shut up Hardcase" Rex commanded

"Ooooooohhhhhh" Everyone but Rex and Hardcase screeched

I took that chance to get Ahsoka out of here "Snips go back and ready the troops to move out. I'll sort this out here" she nodded and moved off as I approached the men

"So…" I began

"Sir?" Cody spoke in a fearful tone "Are you and the Commander an item?"

"What do you mean?" I said hoping to throw them off

"Well… are you and the commander, you know… going out?" Cody replied

"Okay, okay. You guys have to promise not to tell though. Otherwise you might have to answer to both of us and we all know what we're both like on a bad day, do we not?"

"Sir yes sir! We understand Sir!" they all confirmed simultaneously

"Sir besides you and Ahsoka are like family to us and nothing bad will ever happen to our family on my watch" Fives reassured

"Alright then" I re-confirmed "Get ready to move out by night fall. Dismissed!"

POV: Ahsoka Tano

I snuck off back to camp whilst my newly found love sorted out that mess up on that rocky outcrop; covered in sand. When I got back to our temporary base I looked around to find the men. It wasn't to hard to find them, besides, where else would they be besides looking for their superiors.

"Alright boys listen up!" I screamed at the top of my lungs to get attention. Everyone immediately rose from their seats, stood at attention and saluted.

"I'm sure all of you have already been informed of the current plan but I will refresh your memory" I began in my normal tone "501st, lead by Captain Rex, 212th, lead by Commander Cody: if you here you platoon called prepare for the on coming struggle at dusk; Fives platoon, Echo's platoon, Hardcase's platoon, Kix's platoon, Waxer's platoon and Boil's platoon. You will be serving under both me and General Skywalker have any problems stay here. The rest of you are either on communications, reinforcements, scouting teams 1-4 or field medics. Who is assigned to what is being sent to your HUDS now. Dismissed"

I have been walking around camp for quite a while now just waiting for the sun to set and be pitch black. Anakin still hadn't returned and I was beginning to worry… a lot! The one that I had finally admitted my feelings to now avoiding me or whatever. I haven't seen him since I left him on that outcrop. I thought about heading back up there; well that was until I saw Rex and Cody running somewhere.

"Rex, Cody where General Skywalker?"

"Commander Tano" Rex said "General Skywalker is looking for you"

"Yeah" Cody interrupted "He's on the twilight for some reason he told us to find you"

"Thanks you two. Get everything ready as soon as I come back we're moving out!'

"Sir yes sir!" they both replied simultaneously before running off

I started to jog in the direction of the ship past the camp before I started to run which turned into a sprint. Before I knew it I had made it to the landing ramp where my first love stood tall, proud, showing no fear.

POV:Anakin Skywalker

I saw a blur of orange rush towards me as I stood on the landing ramp of my handcrafted ship Twilight, with the Resolute not far behind it. My padawan was soon at my feet staring into my eyes.

"Ahsoka" I began "My newly found love for you has brought my soul out of the dark. I can never loose you, I hope you know that on this mission that we both may loose our lives. But I will not let that happen" I removed a pendant from around my neck and held it out to Ahsoka "Ahsoka please take it and guard it with your life"She stated wide-eyed at the crystal hanging from a chain. "It is a blue crystal that has many uses. It's also a lightsaber crystal for this lightsaber"

"A-Anakin I don't know what to say" she stuttered

"Ahsoka please use this crystal and this weapon and use it wisely. That crystal you hold once belonged to my mother. It is DNA sensitive so please use it wisely and guard it with your life. When you need it most unlock what needs to be unlocked"

"Master I can't accept this… I don't understand…"

Tears were brimming her eyes as she started at the hilt and crystal. Several minutes pasted and we both still stood there in complete silence.

"Ahsoka all will be learnt in time okay? It's just a matter of patience"

She quickly embraced me as I returned it. She cried into my tunic as we stood in silence.

"Anakin, thank you so much. I don't know what I would do without you?" Ahsoka sniffled

Still crying into my tunic as the sun finally set. I slid down the landing ramp and held her until it was pitch black. During that time we told each other how much we loved each other and how we never wanted to let go not now or ever.

"Ahsoka" I said breaking the silence "It's time"

She nodded knowing that this might be the last chance she would et to ever hold me. We walked side by side hand in hand by moonlight all the way back to camp to start a mission that could possibly be our last.

* * *

**Well that was the second chapter of Blood Fire Torture. I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. :D Please review I would really appreciate some feedback on any of my stories. I will hopefully have the next update done by the end of this week so please feel free to leave a review or give me any ideas for the next chapter or a new story. Like I've said I will be having a new story coming out later this year which was inspired by my own life plus a friends. I will always take in consideration any of your ideas. Thanks so much for all of yous you have read already read and reviewed. **

**Keep it up!**

**Until next time make all your fanfics be good ones**

**-Skywalker-Walking the skies**


	4. The surprises of Tatooine

POV:Anakin Skywalker

It has now been approximately two to three hours since we left base camp and have traveled around 16 Klicks. By the looks so far I havent liked anything. Every minutes I live and breathe on this planet, yet this zone the more uncomfortable and irritable I get. The further we go the more I just want to get back into hyperspace. So much for being 'The Hero with No Fear'. This land is vast, barren, a death trap, depressing, tough and extremely deadly, and don't get me started on details. I just wish my mum could see what I've achieved and what I've done for the Republic. I just wish I could see her face again. I always had a strong connection to her when I was a slave with her. We were inseparable. If only I could've saved her. I just wish I could be able to hug her one last time, yet that never came. Like all kids there mum and dad are the most important people in their life. People in the order consider me lucky because I grew up with my mum for some part of my life as all Jedi are taken from their families at an age where they wouldn't remember who they were. If my mother was still alive and free of slavery I probably wouldn't be here right now. I wouldn't have found Ahsoka or been able to work with this amazing army. Sometimes I just wonder about everything, every question but the questions I wana ask just want me to ask more questions then the questions I already have. I kept walking and pushing on wanting to get as far as we could before the heat of the day set in. It's almost impossible to move in the day light of Tatooine. The suns are practically unbearable and I couldn't let all of the men suffer because of that especially with full armour. Dawn was breaking and it was time to find a cool damp place, also known as a cave or at least shelter.

"Master" Ahsoka called as I looked back to see what was wrong "Look" she pointed

I diverted my eyes in the direction she was pointing a preferably large cave in a rock face was about five hundred metres ahead of our position. I gave a hand signal telling them to continue in following me. By this time we have traveled around 35Klicks from base. We reached the mouth of the cave. It looked inviting and definately a place where we could rest. Once inside it was nice damp and cool. It was a short climb up and it had a magnificent view of the sunrise. You could feel the heat radiating already at the mouth of the cave; we would have to move right into the cave to be cool. I started to explore further into the cave and ignited my lightsaber to get a bit more lighting. I could feel Ahsoka's presence coming towards me and another very strong one in the direction I was heading.

"AHSOKA STOP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs "Get everyone towards the mouth of the cave as close as possible I don't want anyone past your point. I sense I really strong presence at the back of this cave"

"Alright master but I'm coming with you!"

"Fine but get Rex and a couple others to come with us"

Moments later I heard shuffling and then footsteps approaching my position, then two green lightsabers igniting in the darkness which came alongside mine.

"Right Anakin we're all here let's go!" Ahsoka said

I nodded and then signaled with my hand to Rex, Echo, Fives, and Hardcase.

I moved the group further into the cave and closer to the strong Force presence, growing stronger by the second. A powerful gush of wind rushed past us and sucked us towards the presence. We were swept of our feet and our lightsaber were immediately shut off and clipped to our belts from this strange action. We had to just go along for the ride and ready ourselves for anything. We were set back down on our feet right in front of a blinding light.

"Sir what is that?" Rex said in disbelief

"I don't know Rex but you better believe it. It might haunt you!" I replied trying to brighten the mood

Two dark figures rose from the darkness and came into the light.

"Anakin?" A ghost like voice whispered as it echoed throughout the cave

"Who are you?" I grunted through my gritted teeth trying to sound menacing

"Youngling Ahsoka?" the other ghost like voice whispered echoing

"He said WHO ARE YOU?" Ahsoka screamed igniting her lightsabers at the same time I did

The figures were in full light and there stood two figure one a female and the other a male. One held an emerald lightsaber and the other held an electro-knife.

"Master… IT CAN'T BE! WHO ARE YOU? HOW COME YOU KNOW US?" Ahsoka demanded once again

"Mum…" I stammered "NO IT CAN'T BE! YOU HEARD HER WHO ARE YOU OR I SWEAR I WILL TEAR YOU NOTH TO SHREDS I WILL NOT FALL FOR A TRICK LIKE THIS AGAIN!" memories flashed through my mind of what happened on Mortis.

Me and Ahsoka cautiously approached the light and to slowly circle the couple.

"Anakin Skywalker! Can you not see the truth!" The male figure insisted "Seek through the Force you know it be true!"

"NO!" I shouted "WHAT PROOF DO YOU HAVE!"

"I'VE FALLEN FOR THIS TRICKERY ONCE AND I WILL NOT FALL FOR IT AGAIN!" Ahsoka screamed clashing lightsabers with the electro-knife at the same time I charged at the male catching him off guard

I swung my leg around and knocking the man to the ground whilst his lightsaber rolled away. Ahsoka disarmed the women and picked the knife up and pointed her lightsabers at her neck.

"You are beaten and weak" I spat "Now I will ask again who are you?"

Silence filled the atmosphere. Swirls of energy flew from the light source engulfing our bodies bringing us together in the light. All four of us were all eye to eye as me and Ahsoka were forced to our knees by and invisible force.

"Anakin do you not see who we are?" The woman stated

I stayed silent but Ahsoka could not she tried to lash out but she couldn't. I turned my head and saw the lightsaber I had given her in the back pouch of her belt. It was glowing like mad. Was this man and women that I thought I had lost?

"If you need proof Skywalker look into your soul let it show you the truth"

I saw images of me in as a boy working in Watto's shop when Master Qui Gon found me. Then when I went back to save my mother I saw her die in my arms, something I wish I would never see again. And then I saw darkness

POV:Ahsoka Tano

I focused and found myself as a Youngling when Master Plo found me. Then I saw myself at age six where I saw Master Qui Gon and his padawan Obi wan. Then I saw myself as older walking past a younger looking Anakin who had blood all over his clothes. Then I saw Qui Gon and a woman resting in darkness.

I started to feel Anakin's emotions pouring into me like a fountain of hurt and betrayal. I turned my head and saw him in tears as he rose to his feet but fell to his knees. I rushed over to him.

"Ani!" I screamed "Look at me"

He swung his arms around me holding to me tightly as I let him cry into my shoulder. I embraced him just as tight as I cried into his shoulder.

"Ah-Soka" he stammered

"Yes?" I sniffed

"Did you see them?"

All I could do was nod.

POV:Anakin Skywalker

Ahsoka just nodded as we stared into each other eyes. My mother, Shmi Skywalker was alive. My part mentor part master, Master Qui Gon Jinn was alive.

"Ahsoka?" I said breaking the silence

"Yeah?"

"Hand me that lightsaber I gave you"

She unclipped it from her belt and laid it in my hand. I stood up and wiped away the tears. I picked Ahsoka up and held her to my left side.

"If you are truly my mother this lightsaber should not kill you and if it does I will not hesitate to kill your friend" Anakin explained

He ignited the blade and swung right through the woman not making a single scratch.

"And if your truly Master Qui Gon tell me who I am" I demanded

"You are Anakin Skywalker, the most powerful Force wielder in the galaxy. You are the living Force, The Chosen One"

He was right. Qui Gon was the only one who truly believed that I was The Chosen One from the very start.

I let go of Ahsoka.

"Mum? I am so sorry" I replied running up to the woman and embracing her in a tight hug

"It's alright Ani. I understand"

"I thought you were dead!" I sobbed

I continued on crying into her never wanting to let go.

POV: Qui Gon Jinn

"Youngling Ahsoka!" I exclaimed picking her up and spinning her around "How much I missed teaching your class! You were my best student!"

"Master Qui Gon!" she shrieked, years of joy streaming down her face "When I heard that you were gone I never gave up hope that someday I would find you"

"It's okay Ahsoka, I'm alive and living. It's so good to see that you've grown up so much and what you've achieved. I been following you and Anakin around for some time now but this is the last place I stopped when I saw Shmi needed my help I just couldn't leave her"

I looked over to Anakin, he was still holding onto his mother never wanting to let go again. Ahsoka stood up and went over to them as I followed.

"Come on you guys break it up" Ahsoka said jokingly

"Snips!" Anakin said in an annoyed tone "You just had to break the mood"

"Well sorry but one we have troops to get back to, two Rex Hardcase Evho and Fives have already seen enough and three I kind of want you back to myself now"

"You're right come on let's get back to the troops but there is no way I'm leaving you two" Anakin said pointing to me and Shmi

"And there is no way Ani that your going anywhere with out me" Shmi added

"Or me"

* * *

**Took me ages to get this one up and I'm terribly sorry for that but you can expect a couple my updates during this month. Please leave a detailed review or give me any tips or comments to motivate me to getchapters up sooner.**

**Thanks for those who have favorited this story I appreciate it. **

**Bye for now**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright guys I know I've been slack on updates but I was just way too busy and way too tired as I've been sick and all. Bur since today is my Birthday I thought I would update one of my favouritestories plus I've been really slack but it's also what I love to do so sorry about the wait but her you go!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

POV:Anakin Skywalker

My mother was alive but how? I've got so many questions that my brain will over-flow and start oozing out of my ears. But all that mattered to me right now is that we were all together and that I had to focus on the mission at hand. Obi wan for all we know could no longer be on this planet but I seriously doubt that because I can sense him but it was very faint. He could be dying right now but the Force isn't being drained out of him. It's around mid-day and you can feel the heat radiating into the cave, even in the shadows of the very cave itself. Me and Ahsoka never got the chance to keep exploring the rest of the cave. We've been catching up and explaining how the Republic works and how it's changed. For example when Qui-Gon was a master Attachment wasn't forbidden its was only forbidden if you followed a dark path for it would then consume you alive and burn a hole into your living soul, never escaping. I didn't know what to do next but one thing for sure was to find Obi wan and single put where the message had come from.

"Master, Qui Gon can we talk in private please?" I asked. I had to tell him about Obi wan, it was a start I guess into completing the mission.

"Sure, Anakin" he said turning to me "If you would excuse us ladies"

We got up as I put troops on look out in four other caves at different angles within 100meters of each other. I guided Master Qui Gon to a place in the cave where I had created a small living space and sat down on a make shift bed.

"So Anakin what did you want to talk about? Something's wrong isn't it?" he asked curiously

"To tell you the truth Qui Gon yes something's wrong" I took a deep breath and continued "Obi wan has gone Missing In Action (MIA). He was sent on a mission to find a transmission that was sent from a coordinate of this area, The Forbidden Zone. We didn't get to track the message enough before it cut out but it lead to somewhere around here. It was a signal for help and as a Jedi we can't ignore a plea for help…" by the time I had said that I had stopped before I could continue. Tears started to well up in my eyes "I'm sorry Master I know I shouldn't be like this. Attachment is forbidden like this"

"It's okay Anakin" Qui Gon reassured "Besides you have one to your padawan an thats okay. Obi wan… was your master. I understand that but if he is gone then that's is the will of the Force"

"Master I just need some advice. If Obi wan is not found who will guide me, who will be there for me, who will be my brother, who will be my family person that I can lean on about things that I can't with Ahsoka, who…?"

"Obi wan will be there for you even if he is gone. Just because he does not have a body he does have a spirit, a spirit that you can connect with. He can watch over you if he is gone. It kind of like when I found your mother; she thought that you would've died from the sand people for sure but you didn't. I found Shmi for a reason because I kept her alive, you kept her alive. Your attachments are special Anakin; whoever you have an attachment with will not go without a fight. If Shmi survive then so will Obi wan… Okay"

"Thanks Master Qui Gon. You taught Obi wan well he always tells me the exact same thing whenever Ahsoka is in the med wing" I finished as I got up and prepared to receive a report from the troopers on look out.

After that me and Qui Gon joined Ahsoka and my mother again who were laughing about something. We started laughing too. The laughs were contagious as several other troopers joined in. Seeing Ahsoka on the ground with tears of joy just made me smile and laugh as her padawan braids started to clash against the hard ground making a really funny sound. Once we had settled down we sat in silence.

"So Skyguy… you use to pod race?" Ahsoka asked with a smirk on her face.

Oh no not that story. I glared at mum. As much as I love her she doesn't have to tell that story again and again.

"Yeah Snips. Tell anyone what she told you and I promise you consequences"

"Lips are sealed" She quickly said

A/N I suppose I have to tell you guys anyway.

Back when I was six I use to pod race fun the Mos Eisley Cup. I always tried my best but I usually can last. So one day I decided to try and make it faster by upping the Anti-freq and scattering the Intensity. It all worked pretty well after a few little tweaks here and there. Just when I thought it was all okay Mum came over to check it out. I ran over to her with my eyes closed for some reason but by the time I had thought she was there she had moved so I fell face first into the sand. I then stood up and tried to get the sand out on my eyes and shook the sand out of my head. I then felt dizzy so I leant on my pod racer which then collapsed onto my foot, I hoped into the shed trying to find a seat or something to hold onto, grabbed a shelf, it fell down. I ended up in the floor with a bucket on my head and a whole heap of sand covering my body all the way up to my neck. I was supposedly knocked out when mum came in but I actually fell asleep waiting for mum to come and get me out. That's when she took a picture. Watto couldn't help but be teased because of my Pod Racing but I didn't mind because I hated him. None of that really matters now but it's still pretty embarrassing. What I don't understand is why all of this has happened in this order, in this way. The more questions that are answered the questions get multiplied by a hundred. I have too many questions and not enough time and not enough space.

Right now I have to focus on finding Obi wan and completing the objective. I can't let attachment blind my way but I can let it guide but not blind.

"Anakin?" Shmi asked

"huh?" I said utterly confused

"You okay Ani? You fazed out"

"I… I think so" I replied unsure of myself

She looked worried as did Ahsoka and Qui Gon.

"Do you still have something on your mind Anakin?" Qui Gon asked

"No… I don't think so"

"Ani, let's get you checked over by Echo just to be sure okay?" Ahsoka said shakily

"Yeah okay…"

POV:Ahsoka Tano

Anakin was acting strange. He just wasn't himself. I hope he's alright. Let's hope Echo can help him. Anakin just doesn't seem to be alright he a bit… off. Like Mace Windu being happy instead of having a straight face 24/7 that happened once but it was because he got happy gassed. Pretty funny actually. I got up and stepped towards Anakin. I could see a look in his eye that he didn't want to see Echo but he was unsure of himself through the Force. I grabbed his arm and tugged him up into a standing position. He was looking at the ground at nothing. I waved my hand in front of his face; nothing. Qui Gon and Shmi just stared at him in disbelief. I did everything to try and focus his gaze on something else but his eyes were just glued to the ground. I pulled his face down towards mine, his eyes still fixed to the ground. I quickly took my lips and passionately kissed him on the lips bringing him out of his trance. I pulled back wiping my mouth, gasping for air.

"Thanks Soka" he said with relief "I needed that"

"Your welcome" I said "Now let's go find Echo"

He nodded as I spotted Echo and lead myself and Anakin towards him. Echo looked up from him holo pad and put it down, starting to approach us from a distance away. That's when Anakin picked me up bridal style and ran us over to Echo who had diverted his glance away from us for a split second. Once we had reached him in our make-shift mobile med wing he put me down on a foldable anti-grav stretcher.

"Echo Ahsoka he isn't feeling to we-" Anakin started

"Actually Echo its Skyguy who isn't himself. He completely zoned out earlier and was very vague. Could you give him a check over please just to be safe?" I finished pushing Ankin down onto the stretcher as he groaned obviously not happy.

"Sure Commanded. The well being of anyone in the GAR or the Jedi Temple is my concern anywhere needed"

Echo grabbed a scanner and ran it over Anakin scanning him from head to toe.

It beeped and give Echo the results.

"Nope he seems to be fine Commander nothing wrong with him just a fit and healthy man" Echo said

"Thanks Echo" Anakin said surprisingly

I nodded my thanks as Rex came running towards us.

POV: Anakin Skywalker

Rex came running towards us, alert and alarmed.

"General We have a very powerful being of some sort approaching this here cave. It will be reaching this very position in approximately ten minutes"

A being here? In the Forbidden Zone, Tatooine? If there was we're in big trouble!

"EVERYONE MOVE AS FAR BACK INTO THE CAVE AS POSSIBLE. SQUADS 1 AND 2 YOUR WITH ME AND COMMANDER TANO. THE REST OF YOU TAKE MASTER QUI GON AND SHMI AS FAR BACK INTO THE CAVE SYSTEM AS POSSIBLE! GO!"

* * *

**Hope you Enjoyed! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Terribly sorry the longest wait ever. Here's the chapter. I'm seriously sorry I've had writersblock and if you want faster updates feel free to leave a review of ideas. **

* * *

POV:Anakin Skywalker

I sensed this being that had a familiar touch but something dark wasn't far behind it. I set the men up in different positions around the cave; some behind rocks for cover and others at the entrance as sniper positions. I had the heavy gunners towards the back of the group creating a human barrier in order to get further back into the cave. Me and Ahsoka lined ourselves in the shadow of the cave but in full view. Ahsoka gave me a nervous smirk as the being got closer and closer. We both instinctively activated our lightsabers as I heard the familiar lock and load of blasters. I readied myself for an on coming attack as the silhouette figure of a shadow seeped into the darkness of the shadowed cave. The silhouette stood at the mouth of the cave with its head down and clutched something in its hand. It looked drained and tired with many cuts all over it's body.

"You must… get…out of here" it wheezed as it dropped to its knees

This appeared as no threat to us as me and Ahsoka deactivated our weapons and ran forward to help the fallen figure. I slung it's arm over my shoulder and saw Ahsoka mimicking my actions as we dragged him in. I gave a signal to Rex to comm the other to say it was okay as they eventually joined us.

I didn't know what it was that felt so familiar about this figure who turned out to be a man. I got up and walked to the mouth of the cave again as saw a cylindrical object, something that I swore that I would never see again. Obi wan's lightsaber. I picked it up and raced back to this man. I saw that the medics had now cleaned him up a bit but I already knew who it's was. He felt so familiar because we were closer than ever. Obi wan. This was Obi wan. We had found Obi wan. But what had happened to him during all this time? How did he come to look like this why did he tell us to get out of here? I beckoned for Qui Gonn, my mum and Ahsoka to come over as I stated at Obi wan's now scarred face.

POV:Ahsoka Tano

I saw Anakin signaling with his hand to come over to him. As I did Shmi and Master Qui Gonn followed. Anakin was staring at the man's body… wait a sec… this wasn't just any body. This was Obi wan! Anakin glanced up at me as happiness erupted around us. Anakin smiled as tears started to well up in his eyes as did mine, Shmi and Qui Gonn too. I knelt down beside him and wiped away his tears as we stared at Obi wan's current state. Shmi had just noticed how bad he actually looked; she gasped and covered her mouth as Qui Gonn swung his arms around her and kissed her forehead. All four of us stared at Obi wan, completely awestricken. I suddenly had are ally bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, something bad, really bad was about to happen. My fear went through the roof as Qui Gonn and Anakin stared at me in terror.

"Ani? Something's going to happen to the four of us. I can sense it" I stuttered as tears began to take over.

POV:Obi wan Kenobi

"Ani? Something's going to happen to the four of us. I can sense it"

"Who's Ani?" I managed to blur out as my voice cracked

"Obi wan!" Anakin gasped

I propped myself up on my elbows. I looked around and saw two faces I would have sworn were just images of my imagination. I reached out with my hand and slid it down the sides of both of their faces.

"Master Qui Gon Jinn? Shmi Skywalker?" I gaped in disbelief

"Obi wan it's good to see that you trained the boy" Qui Gon said relieved

"And thank you Obi wan for taking Anakin back to the temple" Shmi added reluctantly

I just nodded and laid back down. Its so surreal that it is real. I can't family again even if I do breaks my code. That's when I remember what had happened. I was taken in by dark tendrils as they drilled into my mind and sought for my deepest fears. It never found it but I had managed to escape it the only way I knew how. The Force. I had escaped it and it was going after me. This cave. I remember it was its lair Oh No.

"We have to get out of here! No one is safe here we must leave at once!" I said jumping to my feet.

Ahsoka Anakin Qui Gon and Shmi started at me in disbelief. Ahsoka's fear spiked as I sensed it coming closer.

"Anakin Obi wan's right something's coming we have to move!" Ahsoka agreed

All of a sudden Qui Gon, Shmi, Anakin and Ahsoka clutched there heads as a very powerful being of the Dark Side of the Force entered the cave. It was a misty shadow with dark tendrils streaming off of it.

"Escape your fears!" it hissed before merging forward.

Rex and a few others started firing at it with no avail. It's merged forward at a fast pace before finally engulfing Qui Gon and Shmi.

POV: Anakin Skywalker

The Dark being and closer to us and merged forward engulfing the two people I thought I would never see again.

"NOOOOOOOOO! MOTHER! QUI GON!" I screamed

I dropped to my knees as tears began to stream down my face. I couldn't stop them as they flowed freely down my face; one drop after another. This was it the place mother always told me about. A scary kid story come true. Soka wrapped her arms around my neck and she sobbed into my shoulder. I could feel her breathe on my neck, hot and sticky. My breathing was shaky as I began to put my arms around Ahsoka. She snuggled into me and her head sat in the crook of my neck. I gripped her tighter in the hug as she cried harder of the loss of her padawan idol. Obi wan just sat on his knees in shock. No emotion no movement displayed across his face.

"Ani?" Ahsoka said her voice shaking "What are we going to do?"

"Come on Ahsoka we have to go, now we need to get back to the ship and pack everything up" I said partially regretting with what I was about to do.

"What!?" Obi wan butted in sounding outraged without showing it.

"Obi wan this is something I can't risk getting you both hurt in the process. This is something I need to do alone"

"Anakin there is no way I-" Ahsoka started

"Ahsoka don't I can't risk you getting hurt please stay with Obi wan. Once we get back to the ship everyone is leaving"

"Anakin you can't be serious!" Ahsoka scolded

"Anakin, Ahsoka is right I nearly survived that thing myself and your just going to risk everything!?"

I had to do this I can't risk my family being hurt again. They were my life and if they died I'd die.

"You have to understand-" I began

"Oh Anakin Chosćeń Skywalker I understand quite clearly!" Ahsoka said tears in her eyes outraged with what I had just said "Your my boyfriend and do you think I'm just going to let you die? There is no way I'm leaving you for the universe"

"Me either Anakin we're brothers; family and family stick together" Obi wan added

"I guess your right. Tomorrow morning the three of us will head out on another life threatening mission" I sighed agreeing with what they had said I would never let them do this.

I'd risk myself for any of them even for one of my men.

"General there is no way your leaving us behind you can count us in!" Rex said firmly as the entire 501st and 212th saluted.

"Then it's settled tomorrow we all step into the unknown" Ahsoka finished.

Everyone just nodded and agreed and started forwarding out back towards the ship. Tomorrow everyone was going to do what they could to save their family and family stick together no matter what. The inevitable was the inevitable and our definition of inevitable was always possible.

* * *

**Feel free to leave any ideas in a review or PM. **


	7. Chapter 7

**It's not edited but it's waited long enough**

* * *

POV- Third Person

It had been two days since they had left the cave, walking non-stop in the full heat of the suns and the freezing temperatures at night. They had not had anytime to rest or sit down and have a proper eat or drink they were always on the move because of Anakins determination to find Qui Gon and Shmi.

It was around midday and Ahsoka looked into her canteen, empty. She felt very dizzy and dropped to her knees, before falling flat on her face. Several Clone went to see if she was okay only to collapse next to her, followed by another and another. More than half of the 501st and 212th were lying on the ground or trying to get some rest since most were lying down.

"Ah, Anakin" Obi wan called after him as he kept marching along

"Come on we have to keep moving!" He snapped back

"With all due respect General," Rex stated "the rapid weather changes have taken its toll on our men. They're completely exhausted and none of us have had any rest"

"Where's Ahsoka?"

"Excuse me sir?"

"Commander Tano, Ahsoka Tan-" before Anakin had finished his sentence he doved down between his men and pulled Ahsoka up. "Obi wan call the Admiral we need to be evaced and lock in these coordinates!"

Obi wan nodded as he furiously punched in the Resolutes communications frequency.

"Yularen" the receiving end replied

"This is General Kenobi we need an immediate evac"

"Ah, Master Kenobi good to hear that your alive and living. The evac will be with you momentarily"

POV-Anakin Skywalker

Several gunships hovered above our position and all of us boarded. We were brought back to my star cruiser where everyone was treated in the med wing and the mess hall was packed and the barracks were as quiet as a mouse. What was I thinking?! I thought as I lied on my bed letting myself bounce with the springs. I nearly got all my men killed from the extreme heat of the sun. I knew that I should've gone alone. Uh I'm so fed up with myself and my determination. I Anakin Skywalker am going to change and make myself a better person. I smiled to myself, hooked my ankles together and put my hands behind my head. My smile soon turned into a frown and sat up unhooking my ankles.

"Oh Force, I forgot to get Ahsoka a Life Day present!" I exclaimed

I quickly rummaged through my room looking for anything I could use or make Ahsoka a present. I hissed with victory as I pulled out a box of old droid part I kept around to play with them when Artoo peeped as he bumped over the threshold.

"Hey bud," I sighed as he bleeped and blooped something. "Yes I know I forgot to get Ahsoka something and now she's in the med wing alone, I should be with her."

"Bleep bleep woo blop blip blip bloo"

"Thanks a bunch Artoo" I yelled as I ran out the door. My little Astromech had just volunteered to make Ahsoka a love heart shaped box out of metal droid parts melted together and a hinged to open and closer it.

I ran into the med wing immediately sensing where Ahsoka was. She was lying on a medical bed as Kix, my field medic looked after her. I always preferred those closer to me be treated by a good medical person, rather than a programmed tin can.

"How is she?" I rasped

"She was in a highly critical state but the medics and I have brought her back to a stable critical state."

I nodded my thanks as I sat on a space on the bed. I ran my hand down the side of her lekku. I kissed her forehead and used the force to cram a chair into the small gap between beds. I held her hand with mine, her force signature spiking before coming back to normal. She lightly squeezed my hand, signaling to me that she was ok. Ahsoka opened her eyes as I swung my arm around her helping her into a sitting position as Artoo came through the door. She smiled as her lips cracked a bit, a trickle of blood seeping from them and onto her chin. I kissed her sun dried lips tasting her potent blood that I surprisingly didn't mind and neither did she.

"I'm so sorry Ahsoka. I never wanted this to happen. To have so many in here because of me. Can you ever forgive me? I never should've came back here in the first place. I should've come here alone like I was instructed and none of this would've happened. I begged the council to let you come along and look what happened. You almost died. I'm so sorry. What a lousy started to your Life Day. Happy Life Day Ahsoka"

"Anakin, how can I see stay mad at you. I got myself into it so you don't need to be blamed and besides Rex has pretty much explained to me what you'd do." Ahsoka said smiling referring to Rex on a cot next to her which I hadn't picked up on.

"Rex it's good to see that you're holding up and keeping Ahsoka happy when I ain't around. Thank You" I smiled seeing him bout ready to chuck a fit at the med tin can poking at his foot.

"It's all in a days work General. Commander Ahsoka is good company and is stopping me from shooting this tin can with my pistol" Rex laughed accentuating the last several words about the droid. "Happy Life Day Shakira" he said handing her a necklace with a gold chain and an emerald diamond crystal.

"Thanks, Rexie" Ahsoka said awestruck by the necklace

Whilst she was distracted Artoo rolled in behind me and slipped the box into my hand. I swiftly opened it and checked that it was how I wanted it. A perfect silver shaped love heart box with a mirror on the inside lined with purple velvet material. I placed the locket I had bought and popped it inside, closing it quietly as I flicked the latch to lock it up.

"Snips, Artoo and I gotcha a little something too." I handed her the gift.

"Thank you Ani it's beautiful" she gasped with tears in her eyes.

She opened the locket and on either side there was a photo of herself and me, back when we were on Christophsis.

"I know that it's strictly unprofessional as your master but I love you Soka and you deserve it"

"Thank you Master" Ahsoka said not knowing what else to say.

"You're welcome my Padawan"

After a whole the med droid came over and checked Ahsoka over before giving an affirmative beep followed by a 'ding!'

"You are free to go miss." It said, rolling away

She swung her legs over the side and clung to me still a tad weak and walked out the door. Whilst we walked I was constantly thinking about what I should do to save Qui Gon and my Mother. Ahsoka must've noticed how quiet I was cause she looked up at me with her soft baby blue eyes with a puzzled look.

"Are you okay Anakin" I heard her day but didn't respond "Anakin, Anakin, Ani! ANAKIN!" She finally yelled

"What?!" I snapped back at her as she took a step back, "sorry Soka I've just been thinking that's all"

"Ani, is something wrong?"

"Yes, yes I need to find them. I don't know what to do. I obviously can't take you all out there again I have to go out alone. Obi wan and you are both too weak to come with me and I don't think I can risk you guys getting hurt again"

She walked with me silent for the rest of the way to our quarters. My mind flashed back to when I pod raced. I had always loved racing at high speeds and free flying was some of the best moments when I was little. Letting the wind hit my face and scaring Owen each time I went towards the house I'd always see him drawing in the sand and I'd park the speeder a few meters shy to him. He'd be shocked to start with then laugh joyfully. I sighed remembering the days when I didn't have to worry about the war or my duty as a Jedi. I've always wondered what life would've been like if I had stayed with Owen and everyone and maybe, just maybe I would've grown up next to my mum. She's changed so much and so has Qui Gon Jinn but I'm the one saving their necks and I think it's going to be easier since I haven't grown up with them. The door slid open as I stepped over the threshold with Ahsoka still leaning heavily on me as she kicked her boots off. I picked her up and used the Force to pull back the bed covers, placing Ahsoka down and tucking her in. I sat on the edge of the bed, silently enjoying her presence as I stared lovingly into her eyes.

"Thanks" she whispered letting out a lungful of air.

"Your so beautiful Soka" I whispered back cupping the side of her face leaning in to kiss her soft, luscious lips.

Ahsoka reluctantly returned the kiss as I continuously parted and reconnected our lips. They were cool to my touch but I enjoyed the feeling. I felt her hands run through my hair as I reached my mechanical hand up and stroked her montrals. We both softly moaned as I kicked of my boots, still kissing her she undid my tunic and sat up to undo my pants. I stood up shimmying of my pants and stepping out of them, taking my under shirt off in the process. Ahsoka did the same, slipping outta bed and taking her tank top, armbands, skirt and leggings off, laying back down again. I crawled onto of her, in awe of her perfect curves and every detail of her perfect body. I gave her a quick kiss before pecking and nibbling at her neck, making my way to her lekku. I ran my tongue up and down, stopping to suck on the end of her left lek. She moaned continuously asking for more. I gave her other lek the same treatment before going working down closer to my target. I let my mechanical hand gently massage her left breast as I sucked and nibbled on her right nipple. Her back arched as she let out a small, yet weak cry. I gave her other breast the same treatment as I work my left down to her soft vaginal folds. She was ready. I sat back on my heels about to spread he legs when she stopped and grabbed my dick. I threw my head back in pure pleasure, mouth agape as she gave me an incredible hand job. I hovered above her as she put her legs over my shoulders and ran her hands over my abs. I slid my member up and down her pussy making sure she was ready when I took her virginity.

"You ready for this, Ahsoka?"

She nodded frantically as I sensed some anxiety rise from her. I sent her a look that reassured her that everything was going to be fine. I nodded back before gently entering her.

I slid my member in as I tried to limit the pain when I felt her wall. I have her a very solemn look before pulling out and thrusting hard back into Ahsoka. She let out an elicit cry out pain as I gently and slowly pumped into her. I lovingly looked into her eyes hoping that she wouldn't be too sore in the morning.

I kept at it as she asked for more and more. I was close to my release and couldn't hold it much longer. I grunted a few time before thrusting one last time to finish. Plopping down beside her.

"Ani…?"

"Yeah" I replied breathless

"I'm tired"

"Get some rest sweetie and I'll see you soon"

She nodded instantly falling asleep.

A/N I believe that Shakira is mando for sister and I thought that it'd be a nice little touch to their relation even if they are in love. If its not exactly correct please leave a review and correct me. I'm sorry for the late update but it's better late than never I've got ideas for the next chapter and should be about a week or so. Thanks guys your all amazing and I love you! :D


End file.
